New moon Alice Cullen's point of view
by XtokioXhotelX483X
Summary: New Moon In The Eyes Of Alice Cullen. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight, i wish i did... but i don't :(**

**Any way this is my first story... plz be nice :) **

**New moon Alice's point of view**

Next week is Bella's birthday! I am so excited. It's not every day we celebrate a birthday. The last one we had was Emmett's in 1935...1935! Gee, was it really that long since I hosted a party? Wow, I hope I haven't lost my touch...nah, now I'm being silly, I'm Alice Cullen for God's sake, I was born to be a hostess, and God dam it that is what exactly what I will be next week. Edward had warned me not to go over the top for Bella's sake. What was he talking about! I NEVER go over the top; I go just the right amount of top. 'Trust me' I told him, 'It will be great'

_**The next night**_

Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED! I sat on the window still of the beautiful room I shared, with the love of my existence. I Stared absentmindedly into the night, and sighed. I wish Bella's birthday would stop torturing me and get here faster. It's times like these that I envied humans and their ability to sleep- to dream. I don't remember what it's like, my human years are very scares, and I don't remember much. Time goes so very slowly, for us vampires.

This morning, I had had already, been shopping and successfully, brought the perfect out fit for Bella. Edward was going to love it, it was a knee length dress, in a gorgeous shade of blue, picked especially for my brother, I knew he loved the colour on Bella. Then soon after, the shops began to close, and my fun ended. When I got home, Jasper was waiting for me, he briefly glanced at the bags I held, and raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. I knew what he wanted, I had seen it in his future a few hours ago, although, you wouldn't need to be a physic to detect the dark circles around his coal black eyes to understand what he needed. It wasn't safe for us to get this thirsty, and especially not for Jasper, who was still adjusting to our lifestyle. Without a word I flittered over to him, took his hand in mine, and we both ran towards the forest, to hunt.

I love hunting, not for the blood, but for the sheer thrill of it. Being able to let give in to all your natural instincts, is one of the best feelings in the world. I wish I could say the same for the pray. It's mostly elk my family and I feed on. You can't help but feel a little disappointed. There not the tastiest things in the world- herbivores. They graze in the surrounding forests, there flavour is bland. I suppose if I were human it would be like licking an ice cube, however not so cold, cold blood makes the elk taste even worse. All they do is stand around all day, eating one type of food, day in and day out, just like my family and I. Great, here I am, now comparing our lifestyle choice to an elk. What has my life come to?

I decided to go downstairs, before I let my imagination run away with me again. I wondered if Jasper fancied a game of chess, the odds were stacked against me- no one likes playing against a physic, they always accuse me of cheating when I win. Only Edward would play with me now. But Edward of course was at Bella's Tonight. Everyone else was off doing their own little thing, Carlisle was working late at the hospital. Esme was dusting our all ready perfect dust-free home. Emmett was watching the wrestling on the T.V, and Rose was upstairs doing her most favourite thing in the world; admiring herself in her full length mirror, sometimes she would be up there for hours. Rose's thoughts would drive Edward crazy, there were other activities, that would take place at night, when everyone diapered up stairs with there loves, that he hated even more, only because he's been alone for so long.

Maybe if I give Jasper my puppy dog look, he would give in and play a game with me to pass the time; he could never resist that look of mine.


	2. Chapter 2 persuasion

**Chapter two persuasions.**

Today was _finally_ Bella birthday. Today she was 18, and everyone, and I mean _everyone, _was excited. Even Rose, as much as she would hate to admit it, she was simply ecstatic, that after so many years, we were going to have something to celebrate. Like I said before, being a vampire isn't always hunky dory.

Bella, on the other hand, _hated _surprises and attention. Even so, she was going to enjoy this party even if it kills her. I had all the decorations, I needed to make the house look stunning, after enduring yet another day of school, I would come home and plan out were I would put them all. I even brought a giant cake, I watched a T.V show once, and the characters had brought a cake to celebrate, I guess that's tradition; humans were weird.

I swiftly ran upstairs to get changed in the latest fashion, still fantasying about the party. When I returned, Edward was waiting in the car for me. I placed the small silver present that I was carrying on my lap. We sat in silence throughout the Journey, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Edward finally broke the silence, glancing at the small package on my lap, warned me, yet again, for Bella's sake not to go overboard with the celebration. I stuck my tongue out at him. I was going to have my fun no matter what he said anyway.

When we arrived at school, Edward, and I stood against the Volvo in the car park, waiting for Bella to arrive. Normally, I would go off and do my own thing, leaving Edward to his, but today was a special occasion, and I wanted to wish my favourite sister-to-be a 'happy birthday'.

We all heard the noisy Chevy before we saw it, Gee, that thing was old; it was cruel to drive it when it was so clearly past it. But, Bella, for some reason, loved it.

I couldn't contain my excitement; I had the biggest moronic grin on my face. When Bella finally stumbled out of the vehicle walking at a slow human pace, it took all I had not to run over to her at full speed and drag her to our spot. Whilst she was, making her way over to us her eyes locked on the present I held in my grasp, she frowned at it. She did say no presents, but I didn't listen, you can't have a birthday without presents, it totally defeats the point.

I couldn't wait any longer; I skipped over to meet her.

"Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Shh!" she hissed at me, glancing around the car park to make sure no one had heard me. I ignored her.

"Do you want to open your presents now or later?" I grinned eagerly, as we walked at super slow human speed to my awaiting brother.

"No presents" she mumbled.

I pouted at her, what was wrong; it was her _birthday _for goodness sake. "Okay...later then. Did you like the scrap book your mom (mum) sent you? And the camera from Charlie?" I asked her, swiftly changing the subject, I saw her opening it earlier, I already knew the answer; she loved it.

"Yeah, there great" Goodness, Bella lighten up, gee, your acting like someone just died.

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience"

"How many times have _you _been a senior" she questioned

"That's different" Yes, my family and I had been through high school a lot, but that was not the point. This is the last _human _school experience Bella will ever have, she has to make it special.

We reached Edward then, and he eagerly reached out his hand for Bella's. He had been impatiently muttering before, too quiet for any human to here. They had a little gooey moment together, and I heard Bella's heart stutter slightly. Edward smiled at her reaction towards him, he loves the way her heart beats.

Edward lifted his free hand and traced his long fingertip around the outside of Bella's plump lips. "So as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" Edward said coolly.

"Yes. That is correct." Bella said shakily, it was kind of cute watching her trying to mimic Edwards tone.

"Just checking." He ran his hand through his hair. That was a very annoying habit of his. "You _might _have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthday gifts." I laughed my musical laugh. So, I wasn't the only one who thought Bella's behaviour was odd. Nah well, she _will _end up having a good time.

"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella." Apart from your party that is my department. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Getting older" she answered. I did mean it as a rhetorical question. I felt Edward stiffen beside me, as his grip tightened around Bella's waist, and his smile disappeared.

"Eighteen isn't very old" I said trying to reassure her, and relax my brother. "Don't women usually wait until they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward" God was she stubborn. Her statement wasn't entirely true.

Edward sighed.

"Technically." I said trying to keep my tone light. "Just by one little year, though. What time will you be at the house?" I said trying to divert her, today was meant to be a celebration.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there" Didn't she know me at all? Of course she had plans with us tonight.

"Oh be fair Bella!" I complained "you aren't going to ruin our fun like that are you?"

"I thought my birthday was meant to be about what _I _want." Man I knew that would come back and bite me.

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school" Edward said to me, totally ignoring Bella's protests. Yay! , that's why I love Edward. He knew how much this meant to our family and I, and Bella will just have to understand that.

"I have to work" Bella argued.

"You don't actually" I said smugly, she wasn't wriggling out of this that easily. "I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it; she's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy birthday.'"

"I-I still can't come over" she stammered over her words. "I, well, I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet_ yet for English."

She was shameful. "You have _Romeo and Juliet _memorised" I snorted at her lame excuse.

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it- that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

Edward rolled his eyes. I couldn't blame him. Did Bella really think that will be a good enough excuse to get her out of her _birthday_?

"You've already seen the movie," I accused.

"But not the nineteen-sixty version, Mr Berty said it was the best."

I was getting tired of her crap. I stood and glared at her. "This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-"

Edward interrupted my threat, obviously reading my mind, he knew what I was plotting, and he wasn't going to allow it. "Relax Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie she can. It's her birthday" I couldn't believe my ears, what was he saying. I stood gawping like an idiot.

"So there," Bella added for good measure.

"I'll bring her over around seven," he continued

I laughed. "sounds good see you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see." I grinned widely at her- then pecked her on the cheek and danced off towards my first class. I heard Edward sigh. I had my grin still firmly in place, a few humans backed away from me when they saw it. Their instincts kicking in. But I didn't care. I was having a party tonight.


End file.
